Spellbook
The Spellbook is an evil magic book owned and used by the Sanderson Sisters (Winnie, Mary and Sarah) to create potions and cast spells, and it plays a major antagonistic role in the 1993 live-action Disney movie Hocus Pocus. This cursed spellbook was said to be given to Winifred "Winnie" Sanderson by The Devil himself. It is bound in human skin, it contains the recipes for her most powerful and evil spells. The book has a human eye on the front cover, and often sleeps, only waking to the sound of its mistress who dotes on and cherishes it, meaning the book is alive and, on some level, intelligent. Among its contents is the Life Potion, an evil elixir that allows the 3 witches to suck the life-force of the drinker to replenish their youth. Another is a number of "miracles" of witchcraft including spells that curses a vicim with immortality, transforms victims into cats, raise the dead, and also the "Excruciating Punishments" which is a list of how to curse victims with many cruel punishments such as amnesia, boils and blisters, etc. It's most important curse was the "Black Flame Candle Spell": if in the event the witches were killed, that if a virgin lit the Black Flame Candle on Hallow's Eve (Halloween) during a full moon, the 3 witches would return alive for one night unless they suck the life out of a child lest they turn to dust at sunrise. The book is protected by magic and cannot be burned nor destroyed. It is an unholy record of sorcery and nothing good can from it. Although earlier in the film, there is one passage in the Spellbook that Max Dennison and his girlfriend Alison later used to their advantage in their defense against the Sanderson Sisters' attack, the "Circle of Salt": according to the book, salt (not to be confused with the old European superstition of spilling salt) is a tool of white magic, can used in forming a surrounding circle, only then can it protect victims from black magic, zombies, witches, and, as Alison hilariously guessed, old boyfriends. Alison tossed a limited amount of salt at Sarah Sanderson and it made her sorcerous ability to fly gone awry. After the deaths of the Sanderson Sisters, the Book was last seen in the witches' cottage, opening its eye, and presumably remained there. Gallery Winifred Sanderson's Spellbook.jpg|Winifred Sanderson's Spellbook Life Potion Recipe.jpg|A recipe for the Life Potion found within one of the pages of the Sanderson Sisters' Spellbook. The Life Potion Recipe.jpg|A recipe for the Life Potion found in a page from the Sanderson Sisters' Spellbook. Manual of Witchcraft and Alchemy.jpg|The Spellbook's true name "Manual of Witchcraft and Alchemy" is found among it's flipping pages. Pages of the Spellbook.jpg|The pages of the Sanderson Sisters's Spellbook contains certain spells and secrets including the power of the Black Flame Candle. The Sanderson Sisters' Spellbook.gif|The Sanderson Sisters' Spellbook The Sanderson Sisters & the Spellbook.jpg|The Sanderson Sisters with their Spellbook. The Manual of Witchcraft and Alchemy.jpg|The Manual of Witchcraft and Alchemy The Sanderson Sisters' Spellbook.jpg|The Sanderson Sisters' Spellbook The Spell Book.jpg|The Spell Book Sanderson Sisters' Spellbook.jpg|The Sanderson Sisters' very own Spellbook is protected by magic. The Book.jpg|The Book Spell Book.jpg|The Spell Book Book.jpg|Book Manual of Witchcraft & Alchemy.jpg|The Manual of Witchcraft & Alchemy, also better known as the Spellbook. Winnie Sanderson's Spellbook.jpg|Winnie Sanderson's Spellbook The Spellbook.gif|The Spellbook The Sanderson Sisters.jpg|The Sanderson Sisters Trivia *It is also referred to as the Spell Book, the Sanderson Sisters' Spellbook, Winifred Sanderson's Spellbook or Winnie Sanderson's Spellbook. It is also affectionately called "Book" by Winnie Sanderson since it was her most prized possession and her darling "pet" as she loves the book more then even her own 2 sisters. * The Spellbook's original name is "Manuel of Witchcraft & Alchemy" as revealed and shown on the first written page of the Book. *The Spellbook shares a similar trait with the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis (also known as the Naturom Demonto and the Book of the Dead) from the Evil Dead film franchise for both ungodly magic tomes are bound in human flesh. *According to the one of the pages of the Spellbook containing the Black Flame Candle spell, there was a written incantation of sorts that reads "Solaten amnes saculorem tuba mirum est.". Category:Possessed Objects Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Satanism Category:Paranormal Category:Elementals Category:Weapons Category:Necromancy